


Happy Holdey's! *holiday's

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: Roxy is so ready for a happy bubbly bustling party fun time. Everything better go swell or she will buy an new hat just to eat it.
Years after the end of the game, everyone gets together for a New Year's Eve celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajkal2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkal2/gifts).



> Ho Ho Ho from your merry secret sants!

You can hear the muffled arguing of Karkat and Dave through the door from two rooms away. They’re early. Like hella early. You were still in the middle of making your own contribution to this New Year’s party dinner/supper pot luck. This is going to be one huge party with all the game kids coming over to your house this year’s end. And someone turning up twenty minutes before they’re due is not the best start but you’ll roll with it.

You slam the door open, a large grin plastered on your face. “Wellcoooooome... to my humble adobe. Abode.” Karkat jumps slightly, knocked out of his argument by your intrusion. For some reason he must have thought that you wouldn’t come to the door if he didn’t knock. He must realise now how load he was being in your suburban neighbourhood by that abashed look in his face.

They are so cute. Both in the hideous Christmas sweaters Rose made everyone for Christmas this year. What are you saying? She makes them every year! Never reuses the same designs, always lovingly handmade for each and every one of you. For example Dave was given an off red one made from a picture of one if the crab apples from jade’s Kringlefucker. The .jpeg artefacts stitched or knitted or whatever in making it just the right level of Dave quality shitty on one of her otherwise brilliantly made pieces.

[](https://imgur.com/xPNb6EF)

“ooohhhh. You bought pies.” You make grabby hands to the steaming pastry in Karkat’s claws and he shies away from you, death glare in place. It’s all in the eyebrows. It seems Karkat has decided not to trust you since your untimely arrival in the middle of one of his and Dave’s arguments. He must be used to people just ignoring then when they go on like that rather than breaking it up. We’ll you’re just going to have to happy the shit out of him until he gets used to your level of intervention isn’t he?

“Are we the first ones here?” Dave follows you into the house, Karkat trailing behind him. He takes the pie from Karkat and puts it with his own on the counter when you all walk into the kitchen. “This party cannot kick off without the full horde. We need at least fifty more people before we can have any sort of good time. Did you even invite enough people?” Karkat rolls his eyes from behind Dave’s back, giving you a look that says ‘do you see what I have to deal with.’ But Dave either does not notice of can give less of a shit. “We may have to get some of those carapaces in on this as a last resort.”

That makes you pause. “Where is the little guy btw? When I extended an invatashion to you and your peoples I was expectin’ three.” You pout, stretching to look over their shoulders as if he would suddenly sprout from the wall behind them.

“Jade stole him.” You wouldn’t notice to look at him but Dave sounds the slightest bit sullen about the stated fact.

You turn to Karkat when Dave doesn’t expand on that vague statement but he’s already focused back on Dave “As if you still don’t text him constantly”

“uhhh...” They don’t notice your input.

“Are you saying he deserves less than all my love and attention. I am offended Karkat. How could you.”

“Please. I don’t even think he knows your name. Doesn’t he still call you ‘boy’ and last time I talked to him he didn’t seem to even realise-“

A timer goes off from your phone. This is your queue to shoo the bickering couple from your kitchen and get back to preparing the main roast. Thank fuck for random happenstance. That was getting awkward for you if no one else.

It’s another twenty minutes before the next set of people arrive; Karkat and Dave spend the whole time arguing. The conversation shifting to what you had heard earlier through the door. About how they ‘shouldn’t have been so early, you inconsiderate bastered’, ‘would you rather we be late and she fret that we weren’t even coming or just... forgot!’ – apparently it was Karkat’s fault that they were early – and eating you out of chips and dip.

You fall into a pattern, you think Dave may have started the music but it’s all background noise to your busy fingers - Chopping and plating, moving hot pans around and turning off elements, putting up banners, opening the door to John, then Terezi. You’re broken out of it by the familiar sound of the front door being unlocked. Le gasp!! This time you didn’t have to do it!

That must be your lovelies! Here to save you from kitchen duty. Janey is quick to take over, doing things twice as fast and somehow three bajillion times as beautifully. Cake to be iced, chicken stuffed, tables set. Dave and Karkat are assigned jobs as you head upstairs with callie to get suited up. Though casual, this is still going to be a respectable dinner and calliope just cannot be seen without a fresh bow tie!

By the time you get back down again the house is packed. The cakes have multiplied and dishes from every kingdom are placed down the centres of the two tables. Dirk and Jake seem to be trying to figure out how to push the tables together without disturbing the nicely placed arrangements and carefully stacked cakes. John, when people’s backs are turned, is sneaking more cakes out of his sylladex onto any spare surface. Giving Jane the old run around! She seems to be, in turn, icing the Crocker corps logo onto any new sweet pastry she finds. This party is really getting out of hand without your stern fist to guide it.

Before you can step into the fray that’s the door again. And this time it’s jade and the little guy! “Whoop!” You Whoop! The Mayor jumps, spilling some cans onto the floor. “It’s time to get this partay startay!” You scoop up the fallen cans causing The Mayor to squawk in indignation and scurry to keep up with you as you sashay back to where your peeps are at.

That mayor. What a guy. Just brings the life to the party! It’s not long before everyone’s helping him place his armful of tab and canned peas onto the too-high-for-him tables. You can’t not when you see his cute little face. And it seems most people bought proper drinks too. Hoo boy. None of you are kids anymore but that to too much vodka and cherry faygo. You haven’t even bought out your stash yet. You were hoping people would join you in festivities nearer the end of the night but if people want to start early! Who are you to stop them?

There also seems to be a giant dried up turd in the corner near the heater. Like human height. And sitting in a ceramic plant pot. When you ask, Karkat starts going on about troll tradition and culture while Dave only gives you one piece of advice which is “embrace the troll shit show.”

Before you can blink chairs have been pulled out and the two tables are warped into one long one by Jade. Things are so much easier when you have some extra super powered hands to help out.

The food is passed around and dished out, surrounding you with movement and the noise of everyone talking at once. Drinks are also consumed in abundance. In equal measure tab, faygo, and the various alcoholic beverages everyone seems to have bought their own stash of. Dave has a flask full of what Terezi informs you was straight apple syrup and is adding it to every drink he gets.

Terezi’s started an eating/elbowing contest with anyone within range. The eating contest is a little different than the traditional Human one. This one consists of eating as much from as many different peoples plates as she can without getting wacked too hard with the owners stray elbow. Somehow, The Mayor is winning. This is only shown by the amount of snap chats Dave keeps on showing you of The Mayor engulfing different people’s meals - that and the obvious lack of green consumables on his end of the table.

[](https://imgur.com/KYlcUfj)

You’re not sure if Terezi found out about Dave’s apple shots through the competition or just her astounding nose.

You’re chatting with a very rosy cheeked Rose when another Dave shows up at the door with full turntables and speakers. “Sup” you have no idea why he lugging that thing around when he has a fully working syladex at his disposal. You let him in anyway. He nods at current Dave. The new Dave, lists to the side, rights himself, and gets to work. You assume future as he’s wearing the same sweater but his hair is in disarray and he looks well on his way to smashed, swaying on his feet. The playlist current Dave put on is switched out for... who are you kidding? The ‘sick beats’ and remixes sound the exact some to your ears live or recorded, worse in fact due to the state of future Dave’s blood alcohol ratio.

It’s not long before people start to get up to dance anyway. Jake seems to be having the time jumping around a slightly less enthusiastic Dirk.

You start towards the largest mass of people. Rose captchalogues an empty martini glass and uhh... decaptchalogues. You are sure that’s a word. But Now you’re thinking about it, maybe deploys would be a better word. Retrieves? Rose retrieves another full glass- no wait. That could assume that she is getting it somehow by picking it up. You didn’t even know that was a thing you could do until you came across The Mayor.

Anyway. The night progresses quickly in your drunken haze. The lights dim and the tables are pushed off to the side to make room for peoples shuffling feet. The second Dave continues to drink causing the quality of music to go down at the same rate of the sober-niss of the dance floor which has the cumulative effect of the music sounding just as average to your ears the whole night.

Jade and John seem to be having their own little party floating up near the ceiling where they're drinking liquor out of tea cups and giggling into each other’s shoulders at the state of people below. As if everyone here can’t fly. Well almost everyone can fly.

Karkat and Kanaya cant fly but they have flying significant others so can fly by proxy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i could tap out in the time frame of Christmas day gift time! but if you want more i can finish the party for you.
> 
> from your secret santa.
> 
> EDIT: fixed the images
> 
> Bag


End file.
